Prohibido prohibir
by BellsSweetys
Summary: Ella tiene 17 años, casi 18, y su madre no le deja hacer nada. Él tiene 20 y hace lo que quiere. Y los dos... Están juntos. / UA, Sasusaku, Two-shot, Lemmon / Perteneciente a Drestii-chan.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia pertenece a Drestii-chan, escritora en "Mundo SasuSaku", que me dio permiso para darles a leer este fabuloso two-shot. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

-Te prohíbo que...

Ahí vamos por enésima vez. Mi madre se encontraba delante de mí, con su ceño fruncido y el pelo rizado castaño revuelto delante de su enfadadísima cara. Los ojos verde-jade, como los míos, me miraban con furia mientras sus manos gesticulaban entre su cara y la mía.

-No he hecho nada malo, mamá. - La corté, y en verdad no lo había hecho, ¿no?

¡Demonios! Haber llegado media hora más tarde ayer por la noche no era un delito, ¿verdad? Hay mucha gente que lo hace. ¡Además, sólo pasó una vez! ¡No hay razón para ponerse así de histérica! No me había pasado nada, estaba entera y no había vuelto a casa drogada ni bebida.

-Llegaste tarde, Sakura – refunfuñó -, y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de avisarme. ¿Con quién estabas?

Y ahora comenzaba el interrogatorio. Daba igual lo que hiciese: aunque me portase bien las veinticuatro horas del día, aunque fuese educada, aunque sacase buenas notas y mi comportamiento fuese intachable, mi madre nunca tenía suficiente para confiar en mí o para sentirse orgullosa de mí. No, yo siempre hacía todo mal.

-Ya te dije que estuve con Ino – repetí -. Se nos retrasó el autobús ¿vale? Eso fue lo que pasó.

Mi madre siguió mirándome, con la insultante duda marcada en los ojos. Sabía que no me creía y, por una vez, había que aceptar que tenía razón: yo no le había dicho la verdad, o al menos, no toda. Era cierto que estuve con Ino, pero sólo la primera media hora. Después... Después había estado con Sasuke. Tuve que hacer un fuerte suspiro para lograr bajar el sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer en mis mejillas, pero, al fin y al cabo, no podía evitarlo, cuando pensaba en él era inevitable que eso sucediese.

-¡Y ahora te sonrojas! ¡A saber que habréis estado haciendo! No me gusta esa niña, Sakura. Es demasiado... Demasiado libertina para su edad y no quiero que andes con gente así.

-¡Es mi amiga y no es ninguna libertina! ¡Ya te he dicho que no hicimos nada malo! ¿O es que te molesta que me lo pase bien mientras tú estás aquí sola y amargada? No es culpa mía que papá te haya dejado.

En seguida me arrepentí de lo que había dicho, la cara de mi madre palideció y me dio tal bofetada que me cruzó la cara de lado a lado.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a esa chica. Desde que andas con ella te has vuelto una insolente, ¡y esto se va a acabar! ¡Estás castigada sin salir un mes!

Las ganas de disculparme se esfumaron tan pronto como llegaron. Llena de ira le torcí la cara a mi madre, me fui a mi cuarto y me derrumbé sobre la cama de sábanas moradas. Podía soportar que me castigase sin salir con Ino, ya que podía ver a mi amiga todos los días en clase, pero si no me dejaba salir con nadie no podría ver a Sasuke y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

Como si me estuviese oyendo, sonó mi móvil y vi que era él. Sonreí y contesté inmediatamente.

-¿Sí?

-Buenas tardes - contestó él con su voz grave que hacía que todo en mí temblase -, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Llegaste bien anoche?

Su preocupación hizo que se me derritiese el corazón. Por lo general Sasuke no solía ser muy hablador, pero me enorgullecía saber que conmigo la historia cambiaba, el chico duro y frío me trataba como si fuese una princesa de cuentos.

-El autobús se retrasó, llegué tarde media hora y me cayó una buena bronca de mi madre. - Contesté.

-La próxima vez te llevaré yo de vuelta a casa.

Me entraron ganas de reír. No quería ver la cara de mi madre cuando me viese llegar con un chico de veinte años como Sasuke en la moto. Él representaba todo lo que ella desaprobaba, no me lo quería imaginar llevándome a casa la próxima vez que... ¡Oh, claro, no habría próxima vez, mi madre lo había dejado muy claro!

-Me han prohibido ver a Ino y castigado sin salir durante un mes, así que da igual.

La línea se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio y temí que se hubiese estropeado el teléfono, pero pronto escuché la voz de Sasuke, claramente enfadado.

-¿Estás diciendo que no podré verte en un mes? ¿Y la exposición de esta noche? – Gruñó - ¿Qué mierda le pasa a tu madre? ¡Sólo fue una puta media hora! Sakura, dentro de unos días haces dieciocho años, yo no... Joder, no pienso estar un mes sin verte.

Mi corazón estalló de felicidad al ver que no era yo sola la única que se deprimía ante tal idea.

-Te quiero tanto… - Susurré - No quiero hacer caso a mi madre, pero...

Al otro lado de la línea se rió.

-Siempre podemos encontrar una forma ¿no?

-¿Qué piensas hacer? - Pregunté con una sonrisa pícara, nada propia en mí, pero, en fin, así era desde que lo había conocido a él hace dos meses.

-Es una sorpresa – contestó -. Me tengo que ir, Naruto está pitando como un loco desde la calle. Vamos a comprar una nueva pieza para mi moto. La tendré lista para esta noche y te llevaré a dar una vuelta por Tokio a toda velocidad.

-Estoy deseándolo – dije -. Te echaré de menos. Y dile a Naruto que conduzca bien porque si te pasa algo no respondo.

Volví a oír su risa.

-Nos veremos pronto. Iré a buscarte. - Me dijo antes de colgar.

Tiré el móvil en la cama y sonreí, como si nunca hubiese estado enfadada con mi madre. Eso era lo que tenía estar profundamente enamorada de alguien como Sasuke, éramos tan diferentes pero encajábamos a la perfección el uno con el otro.

Yo siempre fui una chica muy correcta y nunca me he metido en líos, nunca salía y siempre cumplía las normas de mi madre a pies juntillas, aunque ya dije antes que eso a ella nunca le importó. Pero todo cambió cuando hace medio año llegó a mi clase una chica gótica llamada Yamanaka Ino. Al principio no la vi con buenos ojos, pero como se sentaba a mi lado en clase de química, acabó haciéndose mi mejor amiga. Era una chica muy extrovertida y alegre, así que empecé a salir con ella. Mi madre, al principio, no se negó a que saliese por la noche (tengo diecisiete años) y ahí fue cuando todo cambió.

Una de esas noches, Ino me llevó a ver una carrera de motos. Al principio me negué, pero, como siempre, acabó convenciéndome y fuimos. Había mucha gente y debo admitir que al principio me sentí fuera de lugar y quise irme, pero entonces apareció él en su moto negra. Creo que me quedé prendada de él desde ese mismo momento. Él no me vio, pero yo lo estuve mirando toda la noche. Ino se dio cuenta y me fue a presentar. Casi me muero de la vergüenza, pero cuando nos presentaron, sentí que me miraba de forma especial y, desde entonces, nos encontrábamos todas las noches. Yo sólo iba por él y él sólo se fijaba en mí y, al final, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Una noche se acercó a mí y me lo pidió y yo le dije que sí.

Sasuke es mecánico y trabaja mañana y tarde, así que sólo podemos vernos por la noche y sólo tres veces a la semana, porque yo no puedo salir todos los días. Al principio fue muy raro, porque él es tres años mayor que yo y casi no tenemos nada en común, salvo mi recién descubierta pasión por las motos, sobre todo si me lleva él.

El caso es que no puedo vivir sin él y mucho menos pasar un mes sin verlo. Últimamente mi dependencia de él ha llegado hasta límites insospechados: cada vez que lo veo es como si necesitase más de él, como si ya no lo tuviese todo.

Creo que me tiré toda la tarde acostada en la cama, sin moverme. Oí como mi madre andaba de un lado para otro de la casa, pero no le presté atención, sólo pensaba en qué podría hacer para ir esta noche a donde Sasuke. Me había dicho la semana pasada que hoy habría una exposición de motos en el centro y él quería llevarme con él, y yo, por supuesto, quería ir. Sólo me quedaba esperar a ver si era cierto que él tenía un plan para escaparnos sin que mi madre se enterase.

-¡Sakura!

Adiós paz.

-¡Sakura, contesta!

No contesté, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Al final escuché como ella se acercaba a la habitación, llamaba a la puerta y entraba sin esperar mi permiso.

-Llevas toda la tarde encerrada, ya se ha hecho de noche.

Ni la miré, seguí mirando al techo.

-Hmp. - Seguro que Ino se hubiese reído: siempre decía que estaba cogiendo ciertos aires de Sasuke. Me enfadé aún más al recordar que la culpable de que no lo viera esa noche estaba justo enfrente de mí.

-No me hables si quieres, te mereces tu castigo - dijo mi madre -. Sólo vine para decirte que, cuando quieras pedir una pizza, me avises antes. De verdad, últimamente estás muy rara.

-¿Pizza? - Pregunté extrañada: yo no había pedido pizza.

-Sí, el repartidor está esperando abajo, así que ve a atenderlo, yo estoy ocupada.

¿Repartidor? Mi madre salió de la habitación y yo me levanté como una flecha. Empecé a sospechar de quién se trataba y mi corazón empezó a latir como un loco mientras salía de la habitación y, en efecto, allí estaba él, recargado contra el marco de la entrada de mi casa y mirando al suelo. Me mordí el labio inferior. Estaba irresistible: llevaba una camiseta blanca por encima una chaqueta roja y unos vaqueros negros. Al oírme me miró y sonrió de medio lado y yo le correspondí. Me moría por tirarme a sus brazos, pero tuve que contenerme, mi madre aún seguía por allí y no quería arriesgarme.

-¡Mamá! – Exclamé - Se me ha olvidado pedir la salsa de la pizza, voy a comprarla al súper.

Recé porque me dejase ir.

-Vale, pero te prohíbo que te retrases ni intentes ir a ver a esa chica Ino, ¿eh?

Yo seguía sonriendo mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, mamá, esta noche no tenía intención de ver a Ino - contesté, y era cierto -. Volveré lo más rápido posible. Adiós.

Ni siquiera esperé a que contestase. Salí inmediatamente de casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Sasuke ya se había echado a andar hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde seguro tenía aparcada su moto.

-¿Y la pizza? - Pregunté divertida.

-Le dije a tu madre que iba a buscarla a la moto mientras te iba a avisar a ti. - Respondió mientras me agarraba por la cintura y me daba uno de esos besos de película.

Me gustaba tanto sentirlo así, tan pegado a mí… Y casi protesté cuando se separó de mí en busca de aire, pero en lugar de eso estiré mis brazos (era más alto que yo) y lo impulsé hacia mí iniciando una pugna entre su lengua y la mía.

-Vaya… - Susurró contra mis labios - ¿Dónde quedó la recatada Sakura de hace dos meses? Estamos al lado de tu casa.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de cómo me había comportado y agaché la mirada. Era cierto. Antes, cuando él me besaba de esa forma, yo me echaba para atrás, teniendo miedo de llegar más lejos, pero en ese momento parecía más que lo estuviese buscando.

-Anda, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

-Debía haber cogido algo de abrigo, ahora voy a parecer un cadáver del frío que estoy cogiendo.

-¿En serio? A mí me parece que estás perfecta. - Por un momento vi como un brillo oscuro atravesaba su mirada. Yo llevaba un vestido corto de tirantes de color blanco y lo único que me ofrecía algo de abrigo era mi largo pelo rosa, pero en seguida se recompuso y se quitó su chaqueta, quedando en esa magnífica camiseta blanca de manga corta que tanto me gustaba. Me tiró la prenda roja y yo me la puse. Me quedaba enorme, pero estaba calentita y olía a Sasuke por todas partes.

Él me agarró de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia la moto azul oscuro. Me senté detrás de él cuando nos pusimos los cascos y me agarré fuerte a su cintura, recostándome en su espalda.

-¿Te pasa algo? - Me preguntó mientras arrancaba a toda velocidad - Nunca estás tan...

-¿Tan qué? - Pregunté.

-Cariñosa… – contestó - Normalmente evitas el contacto total conmigo.

Dicho así me hacía sentir una bastarda, pero era cierto, nuestro único contacto eran cortos abrazos y besos, nada más. Y era culpa mía. No es que no le quisiera, pero Sasuke era un chico mayor y tenía más experiencia en esas cosas que yo y, a veces, me hacía sentir incómoda, pero estos últimos días parecía que algo en mí había cambiado y no me importaba.

-Si quieres me aparto. - Sugerí mientras me apoyaba más contra él y miraba como los edificios pasaban alrededor nuestro a toda velocidad. Él no me dijo nada.

-Mierda… - Murmuró mientras detenía la moto. Alrededor se oían muchos pitidos de coches y aparté mi cabeza de su espalda para ver cómo nos habíamos quedado estancados en un atasco - Ya vamos tarde y así no llegaremos en la vida.

-¿Está muy lejos esa exposición? - Pregunté.

-En Suna.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Suna era una ciudad que se encontraba a las afueras de Tokio, es decir, a treinta kilómetros de allí.

-Eso está lejísimos, llegaremos muy tarde y mi madre me matará.

-Por favor, ¿podemos no hablar de esa bendita señora? Si no actúo era capaz de dejarme un mes entero sin mi novia favorita. - Dijo.

Abrí la boca, fingiendo estar ofendida. A él le gustaba mucho molestarme.

-¿Favorita? ¿Eso quiere decir que hay otras? A lo mejor debería haberme quedado en mi casa. - Contesté.

Se echó a reír.

-Mi madre creerá que alguien me ha secuestrado. - Dije al ver que ya había pasado media hora.

-Mientras no descubra que ha sido el de la pizza... – Dijo - Mira, ¿sabes qué? Ya llevamos media hora de espera y tardaremos otra media hora en llegar a Suna y sólo tendremos media hora más para ver toda la exposición...

Bien, no íbamos a Suna y, en cierto modo, no me importaba, lo único que quería era estar con mi novio, a la exposición podíamos ir otro día. Acabamos por dar la vuelta e ir por otro sitio distinto.

-¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunté.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

-Llévame a tu casa - solté de golpe, sorprendiéndome a mí misma y a él -. Digo, si no hay ningún problema...

-No... Es solo que mi casa no es como la tuya. ¿Segura que quieres verla?

-Claro. Llevamos juntos dos meses y nunca me la has enseñado.

-No te pierdes nada, pero en fin... Te llevaré. No está lejos de aquí.

Sonreí para mis adentros: iría a ver la casa de Sasuke. Entramos en uno de los barrios más pobres de Tokio y nos detuvimos frente a un pequeño bloque de edificios. Él parecía algo tenso cuando se bajó de la moto.

-Es un lugar un tanto peligroso, así que bájate rápido. - Me dijo.

Obedecí y de la moto pasé a un pequeño y destartalado portal.

-Es un segundo sin ascensor, así que toca subir las escaleras. Como ves, no vivo en ningún sitio tan bueno como tu casa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-De verdad, prefiero cualquier otra cosa que esa horrible casa con mi horrible madre dentro.

Los dos subimos las escaleras y llegamos al segundo, donde Sasuke abría la única puerta que había. El apartamento era pequeño: una única sala, una cocina un tanto desordenada, un pequeño baño y dos habitaciones. Sasuke abrió la puerta de una y entramos. En contraste con el resto de la casa, estaba perfectamente ordenada, solo había un armario y una cama.

-Es mi cuarto. - Dijo algo... ¿avergonzado?

Me giré y vi como me miraba con cierta duda en los ojos. No me podía creer que estuviera viendo a Sasuke en esa actitud.

-Necesito beber algo. – Dijo, apartando la mirada de mí y regresando a la sala. Yo lo seguí y vi como se tomaba algo que no supe que era.

-¿Qué bebes? - Pregunté.

-Martini. - Contestó.

-¿Me das un poco?

Me miró como si estuviese loca y luego negó.

-Tú no bebes. Además, eres menor.

-Ajá, y también soy menor para salir contigo, un chico de veinte años, mas estamos aquí ¿no? – Repuse - Sólo un poquito, por favor. Hoy necesito probar cosas nuevas.

Dudó un poco, pero después accedió a servirme un poco de alcohol y, la verdad, sabía delicioso.

-Estoy harta de que se me prohíban cosas… - Dije sin más - Para eso ya tengo a mi madre, que no me deja en paz nunca.

-Hmp, está bien.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro durante un rato. Tenía calor, tal vez por el piso o tal vez por el alcohol, así que me quité la chaqueta. Sasuke volvió a quedárseme mirando.

-Ha sido mala idea traerte aquí… - Susurró - Será mejor que vayamos a otra parte.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunté.

Él volvió a mirarme con esa mirada oscura y tragó grueso.

-Tú tal vez no lo notes – continuó -, pero para alguien como yo es un verdadero tormento estar así.

No entendía qué me quería decir.

-¿Así cómo?

Se acercó a mí y me rozó con la yema de los dedos el brazo. Mi cuerpo tembló y el calor aumentó.

-Estar aguantándome… Yo sé que tú no quieres, pero es muy difícil no poder...

Entendí inmediatamente lo que quería decir. Esperé a sentirme incómoda, a que la duda me invadiese y a ponerme roja como un tomate, pero nada de eso sucedió, solamente aumentó aquel calor. Lo miré. Seguía mirándome con esos ojos oscuros y me encontré pensando qué se sentiría el estar en la cama con Sasuke. Y entonces lo comprendí: esa necesidad de contacto y esa inconformidad eran porque yo también quería pasar a otro nivel. Necesitaba pasar a otro nivel.

-Entonces no te aguantes. - Mi voz sonó extraña, oscura y deseosa.

-Sakura, no es bueno que me tientes...

Me abracé a él intentando calmar esa necesidad de estar fuertemente pegada a él. Mis manos se anclaron en su cabeza y comenzaron a revolver lentamente su pelo por inercia. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba y relajaba por momentos mientras tenía las manos cerradas con fuerza alrededor de mí. Se estaba conteniendo.

-Cualquiera diría que tú eres el novato. - Le susurré al oído.

Sus manos pegadas a mi espalda estaban empezando a quemarme como fuego y sentí cómo un líquido humedecía mi entrepierna. Mi respiración era fuerte y rozaba el cuello de Sasuke, provocando que se le pusiese la piel de gallina y empezase jadear él también.

-Basta ya, Sakura, o te vas a arrepentir.

Me separé de él y puse esa cara que sé que él no puede resistir.

-¿Me vas a castigar, Sasu-chan? - Dije con voz y cara inocente.

El oscuro deseo de sus ojos me abrasó por completo, y una pequeña exclamación escapó de mi boca. Algo me decía que a partir de ahora, aunque quisiera, no podría escapar de Sasuke, y yo no quería.

-Luego no intentes detenerme. - Su voz sonó tan ronca que casi se escapa un gemido de mi boca al sentirla junto a mi oído.

Sentí cómo su lengua recorría mi oreja y me la mordía mientras sus manos comenzaban a subir y bajar por mis piernas. Qué delicioso… Todo aquello lograba que mi respiración fuese cada vez más dificultosa y que el calor empezase a ser insoportable.

-Procuraré ser suave, pero no prometo nada. - Dijo entrecortado.

Noté que mantenía sus caderas separadas de mí y, al mirar hacia abajo, comprendí por qué. Mi calor corporal estalló en números rojos y de mi boca salió un sonido que nunca creí oír salir de mí: un gemido. Sasuke estaba completamente erecto debajo de esos pantalones.

-Yo lo quiero salvaje. - Gruñí apretando mis caderas contra las de él.

Sentir su miembro contra mi estómago fue algo que nos hizo perder la razón a cualquiera de las dos.

-Tú lo has querido.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras me alzó por las caderas y me obligó a rodear las suyas con las piernas, dejando su miembro rozando con mi intimidad.

-Sasu... ke…. - Su nombre salió de mi boca como un grito de súplica. Los movimientos habían empezado a ser frenéticos. Mi espalda apoyada en la pared, mis manos tirando y revolviendo sus pelos y nuestros labios unidos en el beso más potente que nos habíamos dado. Todo mientras mantenía mis piernas en sus caderas y él me agarraba el trasero, restregando una y otra vez su intimidad contra la mía.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad para pararme. - Dijo.

Abrí los ojos únicamente para darle una orden.

-Quiero que me lleves a la cama. - Otra vez mi voz volvió a sonar como una súplica. Él sonrió malévolamente y me dio un lametazo en los labios.

-Vas a suplicarme. - No fue una pregunta.

Llegamos al cuarto en medio de caricias y besos desenfrenados. Las manos de Sasuke revoloteaban, una sujetándome la espalda y otra moviéndose por mis piernas. Le obligué a que me bajase y me quedé buen rato mirándole. Todo despeinado, con la ropa desaliñada y los labios hinchados, todo provocado por mí. Me gustó tanto que me puse aún más caliente.

-Tengo mucho calor, Sasuke... -kun.

Empecé a quitarme el vestido bajo los hambrientos ojos de él y, por primera vez en nuestro recién comenzado juego, sentí algo de vergüenza. Nunca habíamos hecho esto y quería agradar a Sasuke. Me quedé quieta en ropa interior mientras él se deshacía de su camiseta como si de un trapo se tratase.

-Oh, Dios mío… - Jadeé al ver tal perfección. Sasuke estaba como un queso y lo tenía para comer yo solita. En ese momento me recriminé por no tener ninguna experiencia en esto. Me hubiera gustado hacerle de todo de la manera más placentera.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sakurita? -Me preguntó divertido al ver cómo lo miraba - Parece que necesitas algo.

Me  
acerqué un poco dudosa, sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

-Te quiero a ti, pero no sé cómo...

Volvió a abrazarme.

-Tú déjamelo a mí. - Susurró.

-Ah... - Había empezado a acariciarme la zona interior de los muslos, cerca de esa parte que ahora tenía tan sensible, y cada vez iba más cerca y luego volvía a alejarse, como si quisiera torturarme.

Su cuerpo se pegó aún más al mío y me olisqueó el pelo mientras soltaba un leve ronroneo.

-Hueles delicioso… - Dijo mientras mordía de nuevo mi oreja. Entonces, sin previo aviso, me lanzó sobre la cama y él se agazapó a cuatro piernas sobre mí, mirando hambriento mi cuerpo. Su nariz se enterró en el nacimiento de mi pecho y olisqueó la tela del sostén, rozando su nariz con mis ya erectos pezones.

-Mmm.

Sonrió al ver la cara de contención que tenía y ahí comenzó el verdadero juego. Su boca volvió con fuerza a la mía y sus manos se encerraron sobre mis senos. ¡Oh, Dios, aquello era la gloria! Aquellas manos apretando y estrujando mi piel mientras su lengua rodaba por mi boca, absorbiendo todos los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de mi garganta. Sus manos bajaron de mi pecho a la barriga y luego enlazó los brazos por detrás de mi espalda, en busca del cierre del sujetador.

-Voy a hacerte cosas que ni tus sueños más húmedos las han podido imaginar. - Me prometió.

Todos los colores se me subieron a la cabeza. Al parecer Sasuke quería llevar el concepto ''salvaje'' hasta lo más hondo.

-Y también te prometo que suplicarás por más.

Mi sujetador salió volando hacia algún rincón de la habitación y quedé totalmente expuesta ante su carnívora mirada.

-Perfecto… - No tardó ni un segundo en abalanzarse sobre mí y en recoger uno de mis pezones en su boca y otro entre sus dedos.

-¡Ah!

Quise taparme la boca con las manos, pero lo único que hice fue anclarlas en su cabeza e instarle a que hiciese aquello más rápido. Era la cosa más suave y placentera que había experimentado nunca: sus dientes mordiendo mi sensible piel, su lengua humedeciendo cada zona por donde pasaba y su mano masajeando y pellizcando todo al mismo tiempo… Pero lo que más me torturaba era su otra mano, delineando mis ingles con los dedos.

-Estás muy mojada, ¿verdad? - Me preguntó mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Fui incapaz de contestar. Estaba completamente ida. Lo único que quería era que Sasuke apartase la bendita tela y me tocase ahí abajo directamente.

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura? Porque quieres algo, ¿verdad? - Dicho esto, pasó lentamente su dedo índice sobre la tela de las bragas. Mi gemido fue la mejor respuesta que encontré.

-Lo suponía… - Continuó - ¿Qué quieres que te haga? Si me lo dices, lo haré.

Sabía que, si no contestaba, estaría así toda la noche, así que me tragué mi vergüenza.

-Quiero q-que me... Quites las bragas. - Respondí como pude.

-¿Y luego? ¿Qué quieres que haga luego?

-Que me toques...

-¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? - Su mano se posó de lleno en mi entrepierna y, esta vez, no se apartó.

-Oh, si... por favor… - Supliqué.

Él volvió a sonreír y, como dijo, cumplió lo que yo quería. Me quitó las bragas y su mano entró en contacto directo con mi núcleo, haciendo que los torrentes de lava que recorrían mi cuerpo fuesen más intensos. Despegó mis pliegues y dos dedos de él entraron por mi resbaladiza cavidad, haciéndome gritar de lujuria. Sus dedos se enterraron dentro de mí hasta llegar al himen.

-Esto... Es mío. - Dijo con rotunda posesividad. Perfecto, yo no era quién para discutírselo.

Su boca volvió a distraerse en mis pezones mientras sus dedos continuaban con su labor. Tanto placer instantáneo hizo que mi cuerpo no pudiese más y estallase en el primer orgasmo de mi vida, y creedme cuando os digo que fue espectacular. Mi cuerpo se revolvió en fuertes convulsiones y liberó todo mi néctar en los dedos de mi novio.

-Voy a quitarme esto, me molesta. – Dijo incorporándose mientras yo aún estaba media grogui después de mi más reciente experiencia.

Escuché el ruido que hacía el pantalón de Sasuke al caer al suelo y no pude evitar mirar en esa dirección. Estaba sin bóxers… Casi me quedo sin respiración. Lo que ahí había... ¡Jesús, tenía para llenar unas cuantas películas porno! ¡Y de las buenas!

-Mira lo que consigues hacer conmigo… Tendré que castigarte. - Dijo aún de pie.

Debo admitir que sentí miedo al pensar que ''castigar'' era meter todo ''eso'' de golpe dentro de mi virginal cavidad, y él debió darse cuenta.

-Me lo pediste fuerte, no masoquista - se echó a reír -. Sólo hablaba de... Jugar.

-¿Ju-jugar? – Pregunté, volviendo a llenarme de calor.

-Gírate hacia el otro lado, Sakurita, con la cabeza hacia aquí.

Caliente de nuevo por la curiosidad y la expectativa, obedecí y quedé con la cabeza hacia él.

-Esto será muy divertido... E instructivo - se subió de nuevo encima de mí, pero esta vez no era su cara lo que quedaba sobre mí, sino... Sí, su miembro en todo esplendor. Me quedé rígida y roja como un tomate -. ¿Conoces el 69? Es la mejor forma de disfrutar después de la penetración. - Que hablase de esas cosas con tanta normalidad hizo que me pusiese aún más roja. Pero era culpa mía: yo lo había pedido salvaje y él me había advertido de las consecuencias.

Tragué grueso mientras miraba aquel trozo de carne. Se veía tan suculento, tan listo para que yo... ¡Oh, demonios, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca!

-¿Sabes qué voy a hacer? Voy a repetir lo mismo de antes, pero con la boca - Su promesa hizo que diese un respingo -. A cambio, espero un trato similar.

O sea, que quería que... ¡Ay, madre mía!

-Si no quieres, lo dejamos - dijo divertido -. Será una pena, porque es mil veces mejor que...

-Lo haré - solté de golpe. ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! No quedaría de niña tonta. Además, era justo que él también recibiese algo, así que no lo dude. Indecisa y curiosa, roce su base con un dedo y enseguida vi como Sasuke se tensaba y cerraba la boca firmemente. Volví a repetir el movimiento, pero esta vez con más decisión y con la mano en vez de los dos dedos.

-Arr… - Murmuró mi querido pelinegro. Le gustaba y eso me hizo sentir orgullosa de mí misma y perder el miedo a fracasar. Entonces se me ocurrió aprovechar ese momento de poder que tenía.

-¿Quieres algo, Sasuke-kun? Sabes que si me lo dices, yo cumpliré tu deseo.

Oí como se reía y su aliento rozó la cara interna de mi muslo. Cerré los ojos y suspiré con fuerza. Aquello era matador.

-Tu boca.

La respuesta fue corta, pero clara, y cumplí. Mi lengua rozó lenta y suavemente la punta. Sabía delicioso. Mi Sasuke sabía delicioso y, esta vez, no pudo esconder su gemido, dulce música para mis oídos. Esta vez rodeé el glande con mis labios y succioné.

-Eso es, novata, aprendes pronto. Sigue así y yo te lo devolveré - y dicho y hecho, mientras yo me entretenía chupando su base, sentí su lengua húmeda en mi entrepierna. Mi gemido quedó pegado en su propio miembro y aceleró el ritmo de mis lamidas, buscando descargar ahí todo mi placer contenido. Él hizo lo mismo. Me metí todo su miembro en la boca y empecé a acariciarlo con la lengua.

-Joder... - Lo oí murmurar - Vas a matarme.

Su ritmo se incrementó tanto que mi segundo orgasmo no tardó en llegar. Él también estaba a punto, pero de golpe y porrazo se separó de mí y quedó tumbado a mi lado en la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba pensadamente, pero él se mantuvo quieto y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Pasa algo? - Pregunté asustada al pensar que le había hecho daño.

-No podemos seguir. - Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Me acerqué a él, dirigiéndome a su cara. Estaba confundida. ¿Había pasado algo malo?

-¿Te lastimé, Sasuke? - Pregunté.

Él abrió un poco sus ojos y pude ver como destellaban deseo y... ¿Preocupación?

-No me has hecho daño, me has vuelto loco de placer. Es por eso que no podemos seguir. Verás… - Empezó a explicarse al ver mi cara de confusión - Tengo tantas ganas de enterrarme en ti que creo que te lastimaré. Es tu primera vez y yo...

Casi se me escapan las lágrimas de lo dulce que sonó eso. Se preocupaba por no poder controlarse y lastimarme, pero yo... Bueno, y él… Cualquiera de los dos estábamos demasiado calientes para dejarlo. No había más que ver lo que sufría él por no alcanzar su liberación.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre su cintura y lo miré fijamente. Él me dejó hacer.

-¿Dónde guardas los preservativos? – Pregunté, fingiendo que no veía su cara de negación.

-Sakura...

-O me lo dices tú o pongo patas arriba el cuarto hasta encontrarlos. - Contesté decidida.

Él rodó los ojos y acabó por señalar su pantalón. Cogí uno. ¡Genial, no tenía ni idea de cuál era la forma correcta de poner eso! Y por la cara de Sasuke, él no iba a decírmelo aunque se muriese de ganas. Así que hice un esfuerzo por recordar todas las clases de educación sexual del instituto y le coloqué el preservativo. Su cuerpo tembló cuando mi mano rodeó su hinchado miembro, pero sus labios no emitieron ningún sonido. Para mi suerte debí ponerlo bien porque no se rompió ni nada.

-¿Sigues en tus trece, eh? – Pregunté - Mírate cómo estás, Sasuke. Necesitas esto. Yo también lo necesito.

-Me descontrolaré.

-Así que ni modo, ¿eh? Pues lo haré yo. - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver cómo me acomodaba sobre su miembro, y me auto-penetré de una para evitar que me detuviese… ¡Gran error! Sentí como todo mi interior se desgarraba y un fuerte dolor me corroía las entrañas. Oí a Sasuke sisear de placer, pero no pude hacer nada por contener mis lágrimas.

-¡Joder, Sakura! ¿Qué has hecho? - Dijo incorporándose y abrazándome sin retirarse de mí para no lastimarme más. Me agarré con fuerza a él y enterré mis uñas en su espalda para evitar que ningún sonido abandonase mi garganta. Estaba con Sasuke y debía ser feliz, así que me callaría y aguantaría. Él me acarició la espalda.

-¿Te duele mucho? - Preguntó nervioso - En momentos como este, uno desearía tenerla minúscula.

Aquel comentario tan ridículo hizo que mi boca se abriese un poco y de ella escapase una quejumbrosa risa.

-Es la primera vez que oigo a un hombre que quiere tenerla pequeña. - Contesté.

-Hmp… Si eso te hubiese ahorrado el dolor, no me importaría. - Respondió en un tono bajito.

-No, está bien así… Además, ya está empezando a pasar…. Sasuke, ¿puedo besarte?

En lugar de contestarme, me agarró la cara y estuvimos durante unos cuantos minutos besándonos hasta que mi cuerpo empezó a experimentar un leve cosquilleo en la zona baja. Cosquilleo que, poco a poco, fue convirtiéndose en placer.

-Sasuke... - Gemí.

-¿Ya pasó? - Preguntó contra mis labios. Asentí y elevé un poco mis caderas. Ambos gemimos ante la fricción que tenía dentro de mi cuerpo.

Sasuke me recostó en la cama quedando encima de mí y empezó a moverse lentamente. Dejé que mi boca se abriera y emitiese todo el tipo de sonidos que quisiera y pronto escuché cómo Sasuke hacía lo mismo. Ya no soportaba aquel ritmo lento. Necesitaba más.

-Más rápido, por favor… Por favor, Sasuke… - Rogué.

Las embestidas aumentaron y aumentaron y aumentaron hasta que la cama empezó a emitir chasquidos por nuestros intensos movimientos. El miembro de Sasuke salía y volvía a entrar rápido y hasta el fondo, haciéndome perder la razón. Sabía perfectamente dónde tenía que darme para volverme loca y él lo repetía una y otra vez, hasta que no pude más y me abandoné a mi tercer orgasmo. En una embestida más él se liberó gimiendo mi nombre y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el mío.

Tras un pequeño rato para recobrar la respiración, él salió de mí y fue hacia el baño a tirar el preservativo. Yo ni me moví, estaba en el cielo y no tenía ganas ninguna de moverme, sólo reaccioné cuando oí que él me llamaba.

-Estás sangrando. - Dijo preocupado.

Alcé mi cabeza y, efectivamente, de mi entrepierna había salido un hilo de sangre que había manchado las sábanas. No me preocupé, aquello era totalmente normal.

-Me limpiaré y ya está, no pasa nada. - Dije levantándome. Me dolía un poco la entrepierna, pero no era nada comparado con la felicidad etérea que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Recogí mi ropa y me fui al baño donde me di una ducha rápida.

Después volví al cuarto. Él ya estaba vestido. Viéndolo allí sentado se me vino de repente a la cabeza lo que me había dicho Ino cuando le dije que estábamos saliendo juntos.

''Él es mayor de edad y tú menor. La ley os prohíbe estar juntos''. ¡A la mierda la ley y todas las estúpidas normas! Yo era de él y él era mío. Esa era la única ley que existía. Ninguna más.

-Quiero que conozcas a mi madre.

Me miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Te prohibirá que me veas.

Me senté en su regazo, le di un beso corto y lo miré resueltamente.

-Llevo toda mi vida sometida a estúpidas reglas. Que se vayan al carajo ellas y mi madre si se pone tonta. Yo, a partir de ahora, sólo seguiré una.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Prohibido prohibir.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente y último capítulo. ¡Besos de parte de BellsSweetys!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Esta historia pertenece a Drestii-chan, escritora en "Mundo SasuSaku", que me dio permiso para darles a leer este fabuloso two-shot. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo veinte años, estudié hasta bachillerato porque soy huérfano y mis ingresos no me alcanzan para estudiar ninguna carrera, trabajo de mecánico y gano un sueldo de mierda al mes. Vivo con mi mejor amigo Naruto, un idiota cabeza hueca que, al igual que yo, no tiene muchos recursos. Soy una apasionado de las motos y debo admitir que también de las carreras ilegales.

No hay nada en el mundo que me guste más que subir en mi moto. Bueno, nada excepto la persona que en estos momentos va sentada detrás de mí agarrándome de la cintura.

Debajo de aquel casco negro se encontraba la cara de aquella chica que había conseguido algo que la gente que me conocía y yo mismo pensábamos que no pasaría nunca: enamorarme. Soy una persona fría, calculadora, antisocial, independiente y mal humorada que nunca creyó en esas patrañas del amor. No, al menos, hasta que apareció ella.

Nos conocimos en una carrera ilegal a la que fue con su amiga Ino. Por lo general nunca me fijaba en las mujeres, tan sólo cuando necesitaba satisfacer ciertas necesidades. Pero aquel día, en cuanto llegué, enseguida llamó mi atención. Aquel largo pelo rosa, ese cuerpo escultural y sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes... Me la comí toda con los ojos.

Ella también estaba interesada en mí y nos presentaron, nos fuimos haciendo amigos y acabamos saliendo a pesar de todos los problemas que nos lo impiden.

1- Yo soy mayor de edad y ella menor. Si nos pillan, puedo ir a la cárcel.

2- Su madre es peor que un carcelero, apenas la deja respirar.

Lo que nos ha llevado a la situación de hoy: ella castigada y yo haciéndome pasar por el repartidor de pizzas para secuestrarla y llevarla a una exposición de motos que, al final, acabó en una ardiente sesión de sexo que todavía hacía que se me erizase el vello. Y ahora íbamos de camino a casa de ella para explicarle a su madre por qué su hija había tardado tanto en el ''supermercado''.

-Sasuke-kun.

A pesar del ruido de la moto y la presencia de los cascos pude oírla perfectamente.

-A pesar de lo que pase ahora, nada cambia - continuó -. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

Sonreí de medio lado. Sabía que esas palabras, más que dirigidas hacia mí, las decía más bien por sí misma. Estaba nerviosa, por fin iba a plantarle cara a su madre y no podía evitar sentir miedo. La conocía tan bien que ni siquiera necesitaba que ella me lo dijese, se le notaba.

-Ya hemos llegado - dije mientras aparcaba la moto en la parte trasera de su casa.

La sentí agarrarse a mí con más fuerza, pero al final acabó bajándose con decisión.

Al verla bajarse, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en ella y las imágenes de hace apenas media hora regresaron con fuerza a mi mente. Sí, a mí también me daba igual lo que dijese la madre, no me voy a renunciar a repetir eso.

-Deja de mirarme así - dijo apoyando sus manos en la cadera, en un gesto de lo más sexy -, eso no ayudará con mi madre.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y según tú como te estoy mirando?

-Como si quisieras comerme - contestó con una sonrisa similar a la mía.

-Quiero comerte - afirmé.

-A lo mejor hemos regresado demasiado pronto - dijo colgándose de mi cuello y uniendo sus labios con los míos en uno de los tantos besos indecentes que nos dimos esa noche.

-¿¡Sakura!?

Se separó de mí como si la hubiesen pinchado con una aguja y se quedó mirando a su madre, que estaba asomada en una ventana, con la cara llena de miedo.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo escondida con ese tipo!?

-Besándolo - contestó, retadora a pesar del temblor de su cuerpo.

-¡Eso ya lo veo! ¡No sólo me has desobedecido, sino que te exhibes como una fulana al lado de tu casa sin que te importe lo más mínimo! ¿¡Quién es él!?

-Uchiha Sasuke - contesté con indiferencia. Que fuese bueno con mi novia no quería decir que lo fuese con el ogro de la madre.

-El repartidor.

-Mi novio -c orrigió Sakura -. Ya sé que es tarde y que te he desobedecido, pero quería que lo conocieras y...

-¡Bonita forma de hacerlo! Besuqueándote como si fueras una cualquiera.

Apreté los puños, esa mujer ya me estaba calentando los circuitos con tanto insulto.

-¡Entre ahora mismo en casa! - Gritó y luego desapareció de la ventana.

-Menuda forma de empezar - susurró Sakura.

-fue un error dejar el traje antibalas en casa - dije, intentando sacar tensión.

Ella sonrió y me apretó la mano y, juntos, nos dirigimos hacia la entrada donde ya nos estaba esperando su madre. Tenía el pelo algo revuelto y se abrigaba con una bata de color rosa pastel horrible, tan horrible como la expresión de su cara.

-Este es Sasuke, mamá - dijo ella señalándome.

Me miró de mala manera y volvió su vista hacia Sakura, sin decirme nada.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando, mocosa? ¡Horas! ¡Has estado horas por ahí sin avisarme y estando castigada!

-¡Bueno, vale, lo siento! - Exclamó Sakura - Pero la culpa es tuya por portarte como una auténtica exagerada. Yo también tengo mi vida.

-Ajá. ¿Y cuál es tu vida? ¿Andar tirada con cualquiera por la calle?

Bien, hasta ahí podíamos llegar, una cosa era hacer caso a Sakura cuando me dijo que le dejase el asunto a ella, otra cosa diferente es que su madre le faltase el respeto de esa manera delante de mí y que yo lo permitiese.

-Sakura estaba conmigo, señora, así que tenga cuidado con lo que anda diciendo.

-¡Ja! ¡Esto es lo que me faltaba! un desconocido me viene a decir cómo tengo que hablar a mi hija. ¿Quién te crees? Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, así que me haces el favor de irte y no volver por aquí nunca más. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes? No quiero ni imaginar lo que le has obligado a hacer a mi hija.

Me estaba sacando realmente de mis casillas.

-Señora, su hija es lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hace... - empecé apretando los dientes.

-Mi hija es menor, una presa fácil para alguien como tú que sólo busca...

-¡Basta! - Exclamó Sakura - ¡Deja de decir esas cosas de Sasuke porque tú no lo conoces! ¡No sabes nada de él! ¡No sabes nada de mí!

Ambos nos quedamos callados ante su arranque de ira. A pesar de que sus ojos hacían esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas, miraba a su madre con profunda ira y decisión.

-Yo lo único que quería era hacer las cosas bien - continuó -, pero, como siempre según tú, nada de lo que yo hago está bien. Da igual cuánto me esfuerce en clase, cuánto ayude en las tareas de casa, da igual que obedezca todo lo que me dices, nunca estás contenta y yo... Yo ya estoy cansada, mamá. Estoy harta de que no me dejes vivir mi vida. Siempre... Siempre me estás prohibiendo hacer todo. Si por ti fuese, yo no tendría amigos, me pasaría la vida encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes, y hubo un tiempo en el que te seguí el juego, pero ahora se acabó. No vengo a pedirte permiso para salir con nadie, sólo quería contártelo, ni siquiera me importa que lo aceptes o no porque no es cosa tuya, solo mía y de Sasuke.

-No sabes lo que dices, Sakura - interrumpió su madre -, siempre has cuestionado todo lo que yo te decía. ¿De qué valió que me esforzase en darte la mejor de las educaciones si ahora te comportas como una fulana?

Mi enfado traspasó todas las barreras existentes y me planté delante de aquella horrible mujer.

-Vuelva a insultar a Sakura y juro que olvido que es su madre - amenacé.

-¿Y este es el tipo de persona con la que quieres estar? Has caído muy bajo - dijo.

-Recoge tus cosas, Sakura - susurré -, no pienso dejar que te quedes ni un minuto más con esta mujer.

-Si haces eso, si te la llevas, te denunciaré. La ley me ampara -me amenazó su madre.

-La ley le dará una patada en el culo, porque su hija en unos días será mayor de edad y quedará libre de sus mañas de mujer amargada.

Llena de furia levantó la mano, dispuesta a darme una bofetada. Que lo intentase, a ver qué resultado le daba. Pero esa mano nunca llegó. La cachetada fue a caerle a Sakura, que se puso en frente de mí para protegerme. Su madre se quedó de piedra.

-Por favor, parad ya - rogó -. Por favor...

Durante un rato todo se quedó en silencio, nadie dijo nada.

-Acompáñame a recoger mis cosas, Sasuke - me susurró -, quiero irme ya de aquí.

Los dos entramos en casa, pasando junto a su madre, que seguía sin decir nada. Recogimos todo en silencio. Cuando bajamos, no encontramos a su madre por ningún sitio. Y mejor así, la situación ya era demasiado mala para empeorarla.

-Llévame a cas,a por favor, esta noche no quiero estar sola - dijo mientras íbamos en la moto, abrazada a mí con fuerza.

Estaba cansado, me había pasado toda la mañana de aquí para allá arreglando motos y de lo único que tenía ganas era de llegar a casa. Miré el reloj y sonreí. Seguramente, cuando yo llegase, ella ya estaría en casa esperándome, como pasaba todos los días desde hacía dos meses.

Me subí a mi moto y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia mi casa, deseoso de llegar y pasar un buen rato con ella. Es curioso cómo mi cansancio se desvaneció en un segundo solamente con pensar que Sakura me estaría esperando con ese uniforme suyo que tanto me gustaba.

Llegué a casa en menos de lo que pensaba, aparqué la moto frente al portal y sólo tuve tiempo para rogar que Naruto aún no hubiese regresado de su trabajo o que se hubiese ido a visitar a Hinata. En menos de lo que canta un gallo llegué ante la puerta del apartamento y la abrí. No se oía nada, pero la presencia del abrigo blanco dejaba patente que ella estaba en casa. A Sakura le gustaban esos juegos, estar en silencio hasta que yo la encontrase, así que me puse a buscarla.

No estaba en la cocina, no estaba en el salón, tampoco en el baño y la habitación de Naruto me la salté porque sabía que ella no entraba allí por respeto, así que sólo quedaba un lugar.

Sonreí mientras giraba la perilla de mi habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada. Al entrar me encontré con la imagen más maravillosa que cualquier hombre pudiese ver.

Sakura, con los cascos puestos (por eso no me había oído), estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama con un libro delante. El uniforme, compuesto por chaqueta y falda plisada de color marrón claro y una blusa blanca, dejaba poco para mi imaginación. La chaqueta y la blusa estaban arrugadas hacia arriba dejando a la vista buena parte de su espalda, y la falda... Estaba tan levantada que sólo cubría sus nalgas y dejaba entrever una finas bragas de color blanco.

-El David de Miguel Ángel. Estilo: renacimiento Cronología: cinquecento. Se destaca por su gran influencia clásica y la perfección en su talla y proporciones... ¡Ah!

Yo me había acercado sigilosamente y le había dado una palmada en el trasero, por eso se había asustado tanto.

-¡No es justo que me asustes así! - Se quejó mientras apagaba el MP4 y se quitaba los cascos - ¿Y si te llego a dar una de mis patadas de kárate?

Sonreí de medio lado, sin perderme los movimientos que hacía su cuerpo al incorporarse para quedar en frente de mí.

-Sabes que no podrías hacerme ni un rasguño - dijo, acercándome a ella mientras la devoraba con la mirada.

-¡Pues qué bien! - Contestó enfadada -, me voy a comer. Estaba esperando por ti, pero si no tienes hambre siempre puedes esperar a Naruto.

Salió por la puerta con aires de ofendida. A veces hasta se me olvida que su orgullo llega a rivalizar con el mío, pero yo sabía qué hacer para tenerla rendidita a mis pies, así que también me fui hacia la cocina.

Ella ya se había calentado su plato de espaguetis y comía sin mirarme. Cogí un plato y me serví una ración de espaguetis y los calenté en el microondas.

-¿Qué tal en el trabajo? - me preguntó como si tal cosa.

-Como siempre, ¿y tú?

-Mañana tengo un examen - contestó en mi mismo tono.

Me senté en la mesa delante de ella y empecé a comer con toda tranquilidad. Aparentemente, porque mis ojos hacían grandes esfuerzos por no clavarse en aquel cuerpo que me llamaba a gritos. Demonios, si no fuera por la mesa, hasta ella se daría cuenta de lo que estaba escondido bajo mis pantalones.

-Estás tenso. ¿Te preocupa algo? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

''Esta me está calando'' pensé. Puse cara de póker y la miré.

-Nada, ¿por?

-Parece que estás algo tenso.

Casi me atraganto cuando noté como uno de sus pies jugaba con mi amigo.

-Parece mentira que aún creas que puedes engañarme... Sasuke-kun.

Hablando así parecía de todo menos una niña inocente. Me obligué a mí mismo a mantener la boca cerrada. Sabía que si la abría, todo mi orgullo se iría a la mierda. Ella seguía sonriendo, por lo que decidí contraatacar de la misma manera. Ella, en cambio, como no se lo esperaba, no pudo retener su gemido.

-Tú también haces mal subestimándome, Sakura - le dije mientras incrementaba mi opresión y ella hacía esfuerzos por contenerse.

Ambos nos observábamos mutuamente, viendo el deseo reflejado en los ojos del otro y las gotas de sudor que perlaban nuestro rostro a causa del creciente calor. Yo no podía más, aquel pie me estaba matando y si no hacía algo para remediarlo, la diversión se acabaría de un golpe. Me levanté de la silla y me quedé mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-¿No tenías que estudiar? - pregunté.

-¡Lo has hecho a propósito! - Se quejó ella desde su silla - Sabes que tengo sólo una tarde para estudiar y me haces esto para molestarme.

-¿Molestarte? A mí me parece que no estabas molesta. Y que yo sepa, has sido tú la que empezó. Te dejo que acabes de comer.

-¿A dónde vas? - me preguntó.

-Al salón,. Bajaré el volumen de la tele para que no te moleste. Que pases una buena tarde de estudio.

Me fui a la sala y cerré la puerta, puse la televisión y me senté a esperar. Sabía que tarde o temprano ella vendría, así que me acomodé en el sofá.

Pero pasaban los minutos y Sakura no venía, y debo reconocer que cada vez me estaba desesperando más. ¿Realmente se había ido a estudiar dejándome en ese estado? Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Era capaz de aguantarse las ganas por darme en la cabeza.

Renegando, me comí mi orgullo con patatas y salí del salón, pero ella ya no estaba en la cocina. Estaba en el cuarto tumbada de la misma manera que antes, sólo que estaba vez en ropa interior.

-¿Me buscabas, Sasuke-kun? - preguntó de lo más inocente.

-Hmp.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto. Desde hacía dos meses esto se estaba volviendo muy frecuente.

Ella se había puesto de rodillas y me miraba fijamente.

-¿Ya has estudiado?

-Sí, papá, soy una niña muy buena - sonrió mientras juntábamos nuestros labios en un potente beso.

Mis manos no se hicieron esperar y recorrieron con rapidez aquel exquisito cuerpo, arrancándole los primero jadeos. Con ansia y desesperación, me quitó mi camiseta y mi pantalón, quedando los dos en igualdad de condiciones.

La empujé, quedando ella con la espalda sobre el colchón y yo sobre ella.

-Sabía que vendrías - sonrió malvadamente -, soy demasiado irresistible para ti, peluchito.

¿Peluchito? ¿Me ha llamado peluchito?

-Eres muy traviesa. Sabes que lo pagarás.

Se incorporó sobre sus codos y juntó sus labios en mi oreja.

-¿Salvajemente?

-Salvajemente - prometí.

Le arranqué la tira del sujetador mandándolo lejos.

-Era mi favorito - se quejó.

-Una lástima, ya no podrás usarlo.

-Siempre me rompes la... ¡Ah!- gimió cuando sintió mi lengua sobre uno de sus pezones.

Me entretuve torturándola lentamente, primero rozando sus dulces pezones con mis dientes hasta que la hice suplicar por más. Y le di más, la saboreé y la mordí con fuerza dejando marcas por todo su pecho tal y como le gustaba a ella.

Sentí cómo sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de mi espalda, excitándome aún más y llevándome a incrementar el ritmo hasta un nivel que casi nos vuelve locos a los dos.

Dejé su pecho y subí hasta su cuello, mordisqueándolo y besándolo hasta saciarme.

-Sasuke-kun, por Kami... - Susurró - No puedo más.

-¿No puedes más? Recién hemos empezado.

-Por favor Sasuke... Por favor...

-Como desees.

Me quité los bóxers y sin previo aviso la penetré, ahogando un sonoro gemido cada uno en los labios del otro. Era sublime sentirse rodeado por aquella suave y mojada cavidad. Los dos nos acabamos abandonando a la locura.

_Ding-Dong._

-Mier... Da - susurré mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-Tenemos... Que abrir - dijo ella en mi misma situación.

Ella estaba debajo de mí, tan molesta como yo.

-Que vuelvan después - respondí, negándome a salir de ella -, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Intenté besarla, pero ella se removió, obligándome a salir de ella. Solté un suspiro de frustración.

-No puedo hacer el amor con alguien en la puerta de casa. Si no quieres ir tú, abro yo - dijo ella, levantándose y empezando a vestirse.

-De eso nada - dije yo.

¿Y si se trataba de un repartidor? no quería que viesen a Sakura con su uniforme descolocado por la prisa. No lo permitiría. Así que me vestí lo más rápido que pude y fui a abrir la puerta.

No estaba preparado para encontrarme con la madre de Sakura en la puerta de mi casa. Genial, si fuese un simple repartidor o mensajero, sólo le regalaría un ''hmp'' y luego lo echaría a patadas para volver a la cama, pero esto lo cambiaba todo. Bendita señora que siempre llegaba en el momento menos oportuno.

-¿Y ahora que quiere, señora? - Le espeté de mala manera.

-¿Está Sakura? - Me preguntó.

Iba a decirle que molestaba y que volviese en otro momento, pero el ruido de una puerta me calló.

Como respuesta ella salió en ese momento del cuarto, con el uniforme descolocado al igual que mi ropa. Nuestras caras sudorosas y la forma en la que respirábamos seguramente hablaban por sí solas de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Las dos se pusieron rojas al mismo tiempo en cuanto se miraron.

-Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver cómo estabas, pero ya veo que estás muy bien - dijo al fijarse mejor en las pintas que teníamos cualquiera de los dos -. Hace tiempo fue tu cumpleaños y como no te veía casi nunca ni contestabas al teléfono, decidí buscar la casa de... Sasuke.

Me hice a un lado de mala gana. Esto parecía largo. Ella entró, analizando todo con la vista y poniendo cara de desagrado. Tal vez esperaba un palacio o una mansión.

-Nunca imaginé que vendrías a vivir a un barrio como este.

-Hmp, ya ve usted - hoy me sentía más comunicativo de lo normal, y esa señora no querría conocerme comunicativo, y menos después de haberme interrumpido para ofenderme.

-¿A qué has venido, mamá? - preguntó Sakura molesta.

La mujer se quedó por un momento en silencio y luego nos miró a ambos.

-Dentro de una semana acabarás el bachillerato. Lo que vengo a decirte es muy simple. Sé que quieres ir a la universidad. La pregunta es ¿cómo vas a pagarla? No creo que él pueda ayudarte. Tu única opción soy yo.

Con que esas teníamos... Muy bien, ahora mismo me iba a oír.

Sakura sonrió.

-Ya, claro, y eso así sin más, ¿no? - Dije yo ya de lo más exaltado - Mire, señora, si ha venido a sobornar a Sakura o algo por el estilo, ya puede meterse su dinero por...

-Déjala que acabe, Sasuke. Quiero saber qué es lo que me tiene que decir.

-Si vuelves conmigo podrás recuperar tu nivel de vida y te pagaré todos los gastos de estudios, pero no quiero que vuelvas a mezclarte con gente de esta... - dijo mirándome - ...clase.

-Hmp, al menos en esta casa no somos tiranos.

-No, sólo zarrapastrosos - se burló -, y así pretendes cuidar a mi hija.

-¡Aquí, por lo menos, no la tenemos encerrada y la dejamos hacer su vida!- Dije lanzándome a por ella - ¡No como usted, que es una amargada!

Antes de que lograse tocarla, Sakura me detuvo.

-Escúchame, mamá, nunca volveré contigo. Me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona amargada y resentida y quieres que me convierta en lo mismo que tú. Pues no, mamá, eso no va a pasar. Y por el tema de dinero, te diré que tengo un padre que sí me comprende y me acepta como soy y está dispuesto a ayudarme con los gastos de la universidad, así que si sólo has venido a eso, por favor, márchate- contestó señalando la puerta.

Ofendida, su madre se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Te arrepentirás - dijo antes de salir.

Me giré hacia Sakura, pero estaba igual que antes, tranquila, y me sonreía.

-Nadie me quitará lo que ahora tengo - dijo quedando a mi lado -. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Me estabas diciendo que tenías mucho calor - sonreí con malicia.

* * *

**¡Y con esto damos fin a este fabuloso two-shot! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el final! ¡Debo decir que me encantó cuando lo leí por primera vez! ¡Y poder haberlo subido ha sido fantástico! ¡Muchos besos a tod s!**


End file.
